


thank you for the meal

by rodrig092



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cages, Cannibalism, M/M, Needles, nothing sexual but - non-consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrig092/pseuds/rodrig092
Summary: "When Hajime opens his eyes, his hands are feet are tied against something and the light over him is creepily bright. He feels heavy, tired, eyes barely keeping themselves open below blinding white."Eichi and Hajime share a nice meal.[WARNING: CANNIBALISM]





	thank you for the meal

**Author's Note:**

> requested work!  
> i suggest u not read if u dont like cannibalism, yeah?  
> if i forgot any tag feel free to tell me!

When Hajime opens his eyes, his hands are feet are tied against something and the light over him is creepily bright. He feels heavy, tired, eyes barely keeping themselves open below blinding white. He can’t feel much of anything, whole body seeming to be in a weird trance he can’t get out of, nothing moving as he wants it to, everything seeming to go in slow motion. He thinks he hears noise around him, but then there’s nothing, and the buzzing of the fluorescent over him is the only thing in the air. He blinks, blinks again, let a soft noise come out of his throat as he tries to move.

It’s no use. He can’t.

He takes a deep breath, holds in tears.

The door opens.

Soft steps echo around emptiness, and a soft voice Hajime knows all too well follows. The figure is humming a cute song, one Hajime recognizes from lessons not long ago at Yumenosaki. He tries to talk, call out, but he’s too weak and too tired. His mouth opens and closes in vain, and Eichi stops under the light with a soft smile.

“Hajime-kun” He runs a hand through Hajime’s hair, stops to stroke his cheek before pulling away. Still smiling, he whispers “good morning”. Hajime mumbles a confused “good morning” back, lets out a weak cry of pain when he feels a pinch on his arm. Eichi runs a hand through his hair again, then pulls away with a kiss to his forehead and a promise that it’ll be fine. Hajime doesn’t believe him, and with a confused call of “Eichi-onii-chan” he falls into a deep slumber again. 

-

With a blink and the sound of dripping water, Hajime awakens. What he sees now is metal bars, followed by a table and Eichi humming the same familiar song. He recognizes it now as one of his own unit, name slipping away when he feels pain coming from his left leg. He shifts with a whine that’s a little too loud, surprising himself and Eichi, who turns around with a wide smile in place. “Good morning!” he says, a repeat from earlier that makes Hajime question his memories. He replies with a weak greeting, winces in pain when he moves his leg. Eichi shakes his head, approaches the bars with the same smile in place and a metal spatula in hand. Hajime hears the faint sound of sizzling, of frying, and he wonders why.

“Does it hurt, Hajime-kun?” Hajime nods his head, eyes refusing to focus and go where he wants them to, a nauseating feeling he can’t explain the cause of sitting in his stomach. Eichi reaches through the bars, pats his head kindly. “The food will be done soon” He whispers, and there’s something playful in his tone and his smile that makes Hajime shudder under gentle fingers. “Be good and wait until then, okay?” Hajime doesn’t reply, and Eichi lets out a light laugh before turning around and back to the kitchen.

Hajime wonders when Eichi learnt to cook, where he is, and he shuts his eyes thinking about why is it that he feels like something’s missing in him. He feels the smell of meat and feels his body tense up, he’s hungry, but that’s no good.

Eichi is kind and warm, he’s not different at all, so he feels safe. 

But something’s not right, and his numbly aching leg feels like it’s an important piece. 

Before he can think anymore, the sizzling ceases and the dripping water goes shortly after it. Eichi comments quietly about forgetting to turn off the tap, then turns back to clumsily place meat on a plate. There’s nothing to go with it, and Hajime thinks it makes sense coming from Eichi, but also feels there’s something else. Eichi walks to him while humming again, looking happy and pleased with himself across the bars. On his way, he grabs a small needle and keys from the table.

Balancing the plate in one hand, he laughs as he nearly drops it in an attempt to kneel in front of the door. Hajime feels tears escape from his eyes, but he doesn’t feel strong enough to fight back or stop. Eichi looks at him in worry, leaves the plate aside to reach out to him. Hajime recoils and his leg hurts, makes him cry out. It feels like something’s wearing off, and it burns. Eichi frowns, shaking hand going to open the lock. He crawls in on the space next to him, barely enough to fit him on his knees, and does his best to smile. He reaches out to his leg and Hajime shivers, it hurts, it hurts so bad and it’s scary and-

“Eichi-onii-chan” Hajime lets out a soft plea and Eichi smiles and looks at him with a needle in one hand.  
“It’s okay” he sing-songs, moves a little closer and looks at his leg. “It’s okay” Hajime shakes his head, mumbles of his name leaving his mouth almost unintelligible. Eichi moves the needle and drives into Hajime’s skin, and the younger boy cries out. Eichi runs a hand through his hair, stays with him some seconds as he shivers and his vision clouds up.  
“...onii-chan…” quiet, almost inaudible, and Eichi chuckles.  
“Let’s eat” He whispers against his ear, and Hajime nods in a daze. 

Eichi leaves the cage and stretches, then sits in front of it and locks it again. Smiling, he picks up the plate and puts it on his crossed legs. He picks the utensils on the plate, cuts a piece off what he has in front of him. “Hajime-kun” Hajime shakes his head. Eichi frowns, repeats his name sternly, and the boy finally turns. Eichi goes back to smiling, whispers “good boy” as he gets the food close to his mouth. Hajime opens up weakly, does his best to eat what he’s given despite the pain that tells him the truth.

“It’s chicken” he repeats to himself as Eichi feeds him, leg twitching with every bite, every twitch making Eichi giggle and smile happily. “It’s all fine” He tries to tell himself, feeling his eyes burn despite how numb his body feels, feeling nothing on his foot and feeling pain in broken tissue. Eichi gives him one last piece before dropping the fork against the plate and laughing.

“Thank you for the meal” he lets out as if singing, eyes on the bandages around Hajime’s leg.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading


End file.
